


Little Notes

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you need is a few little notes to brighten your day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Notes

"Hey red and blue." Zisteau says quietly, his lips close to his lover's ear. 

The other jumped, startled from the sudden realization that Zisteau was there. "H-hey Z." He says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Zisteau rolls his eyes, looking down at the notebook sitting on the desk in front of Kurt. "Whatcha doing?" He asked curiously. 

"Therapist told me it'd be good to write...."

"How'd the session go?" 

Kurt shrugged, letting out a small huff of air. "I'm getting put on anti-depressants." 

"That's good, right?" 

Another shrug. "I dunno, she says it'll help, but I'm not really sure."

"Let's hope it does." He smiles, rubbing his lover's tense shoulders. 

Kurt sighed quietly, leaning back into the featherlight touch, instantly feeling some tension release. He couldn't help the small hum of satisfaction that left his lips. He laid his head back against the chair, letting his blue-red eyes meet Zisteau's blue-green. He was met with a kind, loving smile and a look of compassion in those beautiful eyes. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Zisteau's hair, gently tugging their lips together. 

He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips as they left Zisteau's. Sometimes he wondered if all he needed to conquer this depression was his lover. 

"Stay tonight?" He asked quietly. 

"Of course." Zisteau responded with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lover's head. "And, to make it even better, let's rent a movie and have some popcorn." 

That made his smile become just a little bigger. "I like that idea."

~

Kurt awoke to the bed empty beside him, which made him question where his lover had gone. He looked around in the sunlit room, not seeing any traces of him, except a piece of paper that sat atop the dresser. He pulled the blankets off of himself and padded across the carpet, stopping in front of the dresser and taking the paper into his hands.   
_  
Went out to get us breakfast from that little cafe you love. Be back as soon as I can. Love ya!_

 _~Z  
_  
He smiled slightly and made his way towards the bathroom, where he stood in front of the mirror, just staring at himself for a moment. He'd never held himself the highest, no matter how hard he tried. He found himself too skinny, too tall, too pale. His gaze caught onto a small piece of yellow paper, which hung on the mirror by a piece of tape.   
_  
You're beautiful, always remember that <3  
_  
His smile, which had faltered when he'd looked into the mirror returned. He took notice to another little piece of yellow paper, this one taped to the tooth brush holder.   
_  
Your smile lights up the room, so don't keep that light from us!  
_  
A small breath of laughter escaped his lips as he glanced back to the mirror, seeing how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He went to turn on the shower, but was stopped when he spotted another piece of yellow paper.   
_  
No matter what you think, you're not too thin or too tall. You're perfect from head to toe!  
_  
He turned on the shower as his smile widened just a little. After he'd taken a nice, steamy, relaxing shower, he padded out to the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his closet and opened it, wanting to grab a shirt and some sweats, but stopped when he'd seen another little slip of yellow paper.   
_  
You look so amazing in any of these clothes, so no stressing, you're sexy either way ;)  
_  
He felt the heat rising to his checks as he grabbed a random shirt and a pair of sweats and slipped into them. He went out into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot to start brewing some for Zisteau and himself. As he went to grab the can of coffee beans, he found another little slip of yellow paper taped to the side of the can.   
_  
Your confidence is beauty baby, so let it shine!  
_  
He bit his lips as he started brewing the coffee. He went over to the cabinet and opened it to grab Zisteau and his own coffee cups, but stopped when he found another slip of yellow paper taped to his cup.   
_  
Being yourself is the prettiest thing a person can be. So be that adorable nerd that shines beneath the depression <3  
_  
Another breath of laughter left his lips as he placed the two cups on the counter; both having rockets on them with some space quote. He went to grab the creamer and found another note, which only made his smile bigger.   
_  
Your flaws are what make you perfect!  
_  
He poured coffee into the two cups and put creamer and sugar into each. He took an experimental sip from his, and found it lacking of something. He went to the cabinet and found the caramel he liked to put in his coffee. Bu, before he could actually pour some into both cups, his focus was caught by another little slip of yellow paper.   
_  
You're the strongest person I know, so use that strength to have a fantastic day. Don't let anything or anyone get you down!  
_  
He was smiling brightly as he finally stirred in the caramel. He heard the jingle of keys and the click of a lock. Zisteau wandered into the kitchen, a bag in hand, a big smile, which only widen when his eyes landed on his lover, on his lips. Zisteau had barely sat the bag on the table before Kurt was hugging him tightly. 

"You're amazing Z." Was all he could seem to say as he hugged his lover tightly, his smile still bright as tears of joy stung his eyes. 

"Not as amazing as you Kurt." Zisteau rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Nothing could ever be more amazing or perfect as you." 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

"What did I do to deserve you too?" 

They both laughed quietly, holding each other close. Kurt just knew that Zisteau was gonna be the thing that would help him battle his depression, and that thought made that smile even brighter.


End file.
